


Stability

by ChitlensOfTehKron



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChitlensOfTehKron/pseuds/ChitlensOfTehKron
Summary: Janai and Amaya need to talk.--------postseason3---------
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that great, It's my first time writing on ao3. Feel free to drop helpful criticisms. You may know me from Wattpad, I am Zombie Girl 92 on there. Hand Speak or ASL will be like regular dialogue. The writing will be in italics. You'll get it.

Amaya settled on taking a seat on the cavern floor, exhausted from the exhilaration of the battle. Her eyes caught sight of the elven warrior in which she journeyed to the spire with. They had much to talk about, and Amaya couldn’t prevent herself from fiddling the desire around in her head. She garnered a respect for Janai; Amaya found her to be resilient and beautiful, despite their rough beginnings.

However, the context of their complex friendship didn’t skew Amaya from flirting, regardless of speaking through a translator at the expense of Janai’s pride. It would be easy to say she was just being friendly, but Amaya slowly realised the humbling truth. Amaya had feelings for the beautiful elf, that much was clear- but what about Janai. They were friends regardless of their sworn in pasts, but to be lovers?

Maybe Amaya really did need to talk to Janai. Before Amaya made a move to join Janai, the elf took it upon herself to join the human instead.

“What has your mind, General?” Janai pressed, taking a seat directly in front of Amaya.

Amaya pointed towards Gren, then looked back to Janai. “Get him.” Janai nodded, then said something Amaya couldn’t catch. She assumed what Janai said worked, as he joined the pair soon after.

“Let’s talk.” Amaya took a sigh of relief, knowing her astute friend was at her side. “I want to tell of my kingdom’s former queen” Gren’s eyes widened, but he translated nonetheless.

Janai remained attentive whilst Amaya described the noble warrior queen, Sarai. “She was kind and beautiful, she always knew how to make someone laugh. However, her life was cut short by the powerful Dragon King. She left behind her two sons, her loving husband, and her younger sister. It was stupid, the way she died: fighting a war older than our great grandparents.” Janai’s eyes widened in sudden realization.

Amaya raised an eyebrow at Janai’s expression. “You never mentioned that you lost yours too, I was so close minded- I never thought that someone could understand my pain, but you did the whole time. I was so rude to you, I am so sorry.”

Amaya signed quickly to Gren, “You weren’t being rude, you were just going through a hard time. I did the same thing.” Janai frowned. “What?”

“I want to ask how you are feeling.” Janai considered hesitantly.

“I am doing fine, I feel like I’m about to pass out, but I’m fine. Why?” Amaya replied.

“Will you accompany me to the bottom of the Spire? We should search for the missing dark mages. We’ll go by mount, of course.” Janai suggested.  
Amaya agreed, and soon found herself several meters in the air on Janai’s brilliant steed. She gripped Janai tightly, fearing her feeble strength couldn’t hold her to the mount alone. When they landed, Amaya was met with the familiar scent of blood, as well as the acrid stench of smoke. She shivered, despite the fact that the sun was still shining warmly upon them.

“What is really on your mind, General?” Janai questioned once they’d dismounted. Amaya gawked in surprise.

Not only did Janai understand something was upsetting Amaya, but she knew Amaya hadn’t yet disclosed her qualms. “Do not worry, I always have a journal on me. Now, please tell the truth Amaya.”

Amaya huffed when she received the book, but wrote despite herself. _“You, I don’t know what you feel, and it’s driving me crazy.”_

Janai smirked, writing her response in the journal: _“You astound me Amaya. I somehow found myself respecting you. I don’t know if it’s your honesty or your strength, but you keep me on my toes.”_

Amaya breathed a laugh at Janai’s words. _“How crazy is it that I feel the same, Janai? We have so much more in common than it appears. It seems I’ve found myself in your personality.”_ Amaya watched closely as Janai read her words. When the elf looked up from the journal, she caught Amaya’s gaze.

Amaya motioned for Janai to give her the journal, but the elf refused, writing instead. _“I need to confess. I may have some feelings for you. I’m not sure if I can call it love- but you make me feel.”_

The general smiled at the warrior’s words, despite the sudden dryness in her throat. Amaya spread her arms, which Janai gladly fell into. Amaya squeezed her tight, relishing the stable warmth coming from her. The elf pulled back to smile softly at Amaya.

Amaya glanced at Janai’s lips for a split second, but Janai caught Amaya’s gaze thereafter. They leaned in, tantalizingly slow at first, but swelling with emotion. Amaya met Janai’s lips with her own. She pressed into Janai, sighing softly as she pulled the elf closer. Janai allowed herself to melt into Amaya.

When they separated, Amaya found herself smiling. Janai cocked her head, confused about Amaya’s dazed expression. Halflidded, Amaya cupped Janai’s cheek, then grabbed the journal to explain. _“I think I know what I’m feeling now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, hope you enjoyed despite that! :)


End file.
